Hopeless
by Nevermore-evermore
Summary: Pythor has managed to take over Ninjago, taking the Ninja's prisoner in the meanwhile. It's up to Livy Green to help them escape, along with Cole. But Pythor is cruel. The closer Livy and Cole get to rescuing them, the worse the Ninja's health gets. Will they die? What will happen? Why am I asking you questions? Rated T and there's no swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ninjago story, please be gentle! So in this one, Pythor didn't die, or get eaten. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lego: Ninjago.**

**Claimer: I own Livy and anyone I make up.**

Outside my home is an alley. The alley is tucked away between two buildings, always remaining nearly pitch-black. I'm the only resident here. But there's not as many in this city, now is there? So once a month I'm allowed to go grocery shopping. To buy food, shampoo and whatnot. So today is that day. But I need to be quick. I only have an hour left, and there will probably be many Serpentine in my way. I can just see it now. "You're not supposed to be here!" And stuff like that. So I need to be stealthy. I have my skin-tight black outfit on, along with my eye-mask and hunter boots. I strap on my blowgun and darts, and leave through the door, into the alley.

I immediately put my back against the wall, the shadows concealing me. No one's noticed me. I slip down the alley, dodging large garbage bins and other smelly stuff. Eventually I arrive to a large road, no cars on it. This used to be the busiest street in Ninjago City. _Used to. _

I run across the street, the small store just across from it. I need to hurry. I glance over my shoulder, and see a Serpent slithering behind me, sword in hand. "Get back here!" He hisses, about to throw it. I turn around, and begin jogging backwards.

"It's my turn to shop today!" I tell him, ducking beneath the blade. I need to remain calm. He stops swinging at me, and puts the blade in a sheathe on his hip.

"Fine." He says reluctantly. I turn around, and begin walking calmly to the store. I go inside, and begin taking what's on the list that was sent to me. Bread, butter, cheese…ETC. Yum, I can make grilled cheese! Before I leave, I sign the name "Livy Green" on the sign in board. I leave the store, and cross the street once more. Before I go in the alley, I hear voices from a sewer. Probably just the Serpentine. But for some reason, I go on the ground and stick my ear on the sewer. Ew, it's wet.

"What should we do with him? He won't tell usssss anything!" Ok it's clearly Serpentine. I decide to look through a small hole, and see someone with black hair tied to a chair, his face all beat up and bloody. I shouldn't be watching this. But I can't turn away.

"Maybe I would…" The guy says, his voice full of pain. "If you would just stop…" They appear to ignore him, since they're discussing in a group. Then one voice speaks louder than the rest.

"Just kill him!" What?! "He's no use!" The guy in the chair begins backing away, but the guard behind him stops him.

"It will be done." They all agree to this, and they come forward with knives. But I don't see the next. I'm already lifting up the sewer cover. By the time it's off, they have a blade to his neck. I load my blowgun, aim, and shoot the guy holding the dagger to his neck. Thank goodness I've been taking lessons since I was, like, six. The guy falls to the ground in a spasm, and the rest turn to me. "Get away! Or we'll kill you to!" I have a choice. Should I leave or stay? I'm going to stay.

"I can't let you kill him! What did he do?!" I call down, making my voice sound innocent.

"He wasss a Ninja! Now go away!" A Ninja? Wait a second. I look at the face better, and realize who it is. It's that Cole dude! The Ninja of Earth with the big axe thingy! A scythe I think. So if they have him… what about the others? Should I leave? Clearly this is none of my business. But when you think about it, nothing is anymore.

"No." I respond. I jump down into the sewer, where there are more guards then I thought. Just free him and be done with it! I run over to him, dodging the guards. I'm halfway done the knot when a hand grabs my wrist. A Serpent. I kick Cole's chair, sending him skidding across the room, away from the Serpents. Maybe now he can escape. But to do that, I need to keep them focused on me. "Run!" I scream, fighting them off with my free hand. Sadly it's my left hand, and I'm right-handed. A punch here, a kick here and eventually my right hand is free. I grab a dart from the sash on my chest and jab it into the side of a Serpent. When he dies, everyone just stops.

"Stop!" A voice shouts louder than the rest. A large purple snake slithers in, taking his time to shoot a glare at Cole. I can read it from here. _Stay here! _Hopefully this guy speaks normally. The others confuse me once in awhile. "What is going on here?" Hooray. He speaks like a normal guy. But he's a giant snake. Their leader…?

"We were interrogating Cole-"

"About to kill is the word." I interrupt him. "They were asking for info, and he didn't give it to them. So they were about to kill him when I noticed and took action."

"I thought I told you _not _to kill any of them!" The giant snake says loudly, then comes over to Serpentine next to me and whispers: "Hopelessness and vulnerability is worse than death."

"Uh huh?" I say loudly, but don't reveal what he's said. Wait, _any of them? _Weren't there like, four Ninja's or something before? Let's try to name them. Cole, Jay or something, Kay, and Zane. Wait, it's Kai. Great, now I know who they are. Now why are they the Serpentine's prisoners? …Or victims?

"Shut up! Now if I catch any of you doing that again…!" the purple snake says loudly, probably trying to threaten them. I look over at Cole, or Cole's chair. He's gone! That little- UGH! He could at least have helped me escape! Now I'm going to be the next one in that chair! Alright so maybe that's a little selfish. But this is MY mind. I'll be as selfish as I want! I keep forgetting I'm committed to being generous and nice to everyone. Perhaps maybe I can just leave as well. Now how did he get out? I'm stupid. There's a ladder. I quietly back away, only turning my back to them when I need to climb the ladder. I climb up, and reach the street. Cole is waiting for me.

"Thanks." He says simply. I grab his wrist, and begin walking away.

"Follow me!" I say, sounding sarcastic. I lead him into the alley, and then into my house. "What was that?!" I demand when he's seated on the couch.

"Look, I said thanks. So I say we just get to know each other." He says calmly, looking at me hard in the eyes. Personally, right now I think he should sleep or something.

"Fine. My name is Livy Green, and I live here. I'm currently twelve years old…"

**~Regular POV~**

Kai sits alone in his cell, bored. He's tried everything to escape, so now he's just thinking of things to do. Gymnastics ended with a scraped knee from a failed cartwheel, he stinks at singing, so he can't think of anything else. Why wasn't Cole back yet? He should have been back long ago. But he knows he isn't dead. _Is he? They did go to interrogate him, and we all know what goes on in there… Did they kill him? What if I'm next? What if we're _all _next?_ He thinks, and a shudder goes down his spine. They wouldn't kill him. They enjoy teasing them too much.

"I sense something is disturbing you." Zane says matter-of-factly, looking at him from across the hall. Kai can't move. After his many failed escape attempts, he's been forced to be chained to the wall. By one of his most vulnerable points. His neck. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

**~Livy's POV~**

"How do you walk in those?" Cole asks me, looking at my high-heels. After getting to know each other, we decided to have some competitions to see whose better at what.

"Well, you put one foot in front of the other…" I joke, almost laughing when I say it.

"Not like that!" Cole exclaims, laughing as he tries to hang onto the dining room table. "I'm just saying, when will wearing high-heels help in a situation?"

"When you need to dress up as a girl to flirt with men on assassin missions, so then you can get them alone and kill them."

"What?! No!" He looks stunned, and I start laughing at him. "So anyways, have you come up with anything to help me free my friends?"

"Not really." I say, shaking my head. My black hair covers my eyes, and I quickly brush it away. I need to put it in a braid again tomorrow.

"Well I might have one. Now go get your things ready, we're going on a _long _journey."

Uh huh? To where? And who will be involved? Why am I asking so many questions?

And, can I trust you?

**Sorry for the bad ending, I couldn't think of anything. This is my first Ninjago fanfic, so tell me if anything's wrong. So the usual "Please review!"! I really hope you liked it!**

**~Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! Just letting you know in advance, I don't write gore, so don't really expect much of that. Enjoy!**

**~Livy's POV~**

"So what were they asking you?" I ask Cole, who's currently reading a map of the new Ninjago. Things have changed over the past two years.

Cole looks up from the map, looks at me and begins scratching the back of his head. "Well, they were looking for our Golden Weapons, which we stored in a secret place, along with Lloyd."

"Lloyd?" I ask, scrubbing the next dish. I hate doing dishes.

"This kid we were supposed to train." Supposed? I guess that didn't work out well. "He was the 'Green Ninja', who was supposed to defeat Lord Garmadon." Haven't heard that name in awhile. I believe he stopped the Great Devourer. Big snake thingy. Can't miss 'em. I wonder where Garmadon is now. Probably somewhere far away. That's where I would be if I were allowed to leave.

"Well, I guess the Serpentine weren't in that prophecy? So anyways, how were the great ninja's caught?" I ask. I look over at Cole, who looks like he doesn't want to talk about it. Too bad. I need to know. "Come on!"

Reluctantly, Cole explains. So the Ninja's heard that the Serpentine were attacking, but had no idea all of them had joined together, Pythor leading them. The Ninja's were about to attack when they were knocked out. They woke up in an interrogation-like room, where they were going to be killed by the Serpentine. But Pythor had a different idea. Though this was never shared with them. So basically they've been in prison, and been interrogated about every week. It doesn't sound like fun. But my life has been anything but so far as well. "So my friends probably think I'm dead." Cole finishes, then immediately goes back to the map. No need to be embarrassed.

Shall I describe myself? I will. I have raven black hair, which is either in a braid or down, going to my mid-back. I have gray eyes, which are always surrounded by a black mask. But not a full face mask, just one that covers the eyes. I don't usually wear makeup. Any questions?

**~Regular POV~**

It's been a few days without Cole, and everyone is growing paranoid. Eventually Pythor gives in, and explains to them, but lies. "For showing acts of rebellion, Cole has been executed." Pythor announces much to the dismay of the Ninja's. Who doesn't believe it? No one. They all seem to, since he's been gone for days.

A day later, Kai is brought into the interrogation room, but to his surprise, a camera is set up there. "Uh, what's going on- OW!"

**~Livy's POV~**

"Everyone turn on your TV's." The robotic voice sounds throughout my home. Too late. Cole and I had it on while we had been making some plans. Seriously, there are blueprints, maps, and notebooks with scribbled ideas all over my coffee table. I finish writing "Fake betrayal" secretly before looking up. The screen is dark. The small TV flickers a little, but then it becomes a lighter dark. Suddenly there's a spotlight, focusing on a man sitting on a wooden chair. His face reminds me of when I saw Cole for the first time, but they're very different now. Cole's all healed up with my emergency healing supplies, leaving only some scars.

On the TV the large purple snake known as Pythor comes up to the guy on the chair. I look at Cole, whose poker face doesn't change. Does he know him? He doesn't appear to. But weren't his friends in prison to? Hmm. "Someone from the prison has gone missing. So until you turn yourself in, we will be torturing the three remaining Ninja. If you remember them, they attempted to stop us." I look over at Cole, who's displaying a bit of emotion. Fear. "And for the mysterious girl who helped him escape, if he turns himself in, you're free to go. No punishment or anything." Pythor raises a knife, and is about to slam it down on the man when the TV turns off. Cole has the remote in his hands. So he does know him.

"Who was that?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Kai." He responds before getting up and walking away. I immediately grab the remote and turn the TV back on. Though since its old, it takes a minute. Once it's on, the camera is focusing on a puddle of blood underneath the chair, legs no longer there. Dang! I missed it! The TV flickers off, but I didn't press anything. It was probably automatic. So if I turn him in I'm free? No. Don't think like that. It's not worth it. I guess they're trying to break him. But they know he's not alone. If they want Cole, they need to get through me. And darts full of deathly poison.

**~Regular POV~**

"Kai?" Jay asks as Kai's dragged into the halls. "You okay there?"

"Probably not." Zane adds, looking at their currently unconscious friend. Kai's face is swollen from many new cuts and bruises, not forgetting the raw skin on his neck. They both suspect it to be from the chain he has to wear while in his cell.

Rebellion? They both don't know. He isn't THAT stupid. But how did he get so beat up? What did Pythor have planned for them? All they could do was sit, feeling completely helpless. Though eventually Kai wakes up, and says a few words before blacking out again. "You're…Next…"

**~Livy's POV~  
**

"So you throw it like this." I say, getting into position and throwing the axe at the wood wall. Cole and I have been training, and he decided on the throwing axes. I only have one, since getting weapons includes sneaking off to the black market, getting back without being seen, and hiding it somewhere good. It's hard. Cole takes the axe out of the wall, comes next to me, and throws it at the target I drew on the wall. It hits it, but not in the center.

"How did you get it that close to the center?" He asks, clearly annoyed at how he can't do it.

"Just put your left arm out like this." I put my left arm out, and pretend to throw the axe. "Aim with your left arm, throw with your right. If you're left handed, it's visa-versa." Cole takes the axe out of the wall, does the aiming, and whips the axe at the wall. The tip buries in the bulls-eye and I high-five him. "See? It isn't THAT hard. Now just keep practicing and you'll get it!"

"I like the scythe better." He admits.

"I know. So what was that plan you had about a long journey?"

"Forget about it. Considering what happened today, I don't think it'll work."

"Alright. Look, it's late. Let's go to sleep." I drop my blowgun and dart on the floor, leave the secret basement, and go into my room. It doesn't take long to fall asleep.

But nightmares consume me.

I imagine myself sitting in the chair, Pythor stabbing the knife into my shoulder, and sitting in a cell alone.

Now I have a plan.

And Cole's going back to that prison, whether he likes it or not.

**Why are my endings so horrible! Argh! Alright, so review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie! Yummy!**

**~Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reviewing! I really like it when you do! So enjoy!**

**~Livy's POV~**

Why am I not afraid? I should be. Leaving with Cole should be a reason. But I'm not. I'm actually excited. The plan about Cole going to prison will only take place in a few weeks or so. That's only going to happen if we can't rescue his friend's before-hand. So basically Cole and I decided to leave my home for once, and see what's going on outside. He also plans on trying to get me out of the city. Why does he think that will work? He knows very well if I try to leave I get electrocuted. It ain't fun. Trust me, I tried it.

"They're looking for me." Cole announces quietly as we survey the street. Guards everywhere, inspecting everyone. "Won't be long before they check out your house."

"Then let's try not to be there when they do." I respond in what seems like a frantic whisper.

"Let's travel by rooftops. We can use the window ledges to climb up there." I look at Cole like he's crazy, but reluctantly agree.

There's a small ledge above a large garbage can, and Cole climbs up. He does jumps and fancy flips until her reaches halfway. "Come on!" He shouts at me, but immediately covers his mouth with his hand. Someone could have heard. I climb up onto the first ledge, and hoist myself up onto the next. It hurts my fingertips, like it does when you go rock-climbing for too long. Eventually I get to the top, Cole helping me up. I look at my fingers, which have turned red. They literally burn. Now on top of the roof, we look down. It's a mess of snakes, lines, and a few people trying to leave. They don't get away, and are escorted back in line. The Serpentine are searching everyone, sending people into different lines. I can already tell one of them means "Unarmed" and "Armed."

"We should probably go. We don't want them finding us." I say after a few minutes. I walk over to the ledge we climbed up on, and look down. Should I jump? Would I survive? I look around, and see a dumpster full of –hopefully soft- garbage. Either way I'm jumping. I take a small running start, and jump off. I stay silent on the way down, holding back any screams of delight or fear. Eventually I land, hitting my knee hard on the edge of the dumpster. Now I'm holding back tears. I wipe them away and curse lightly. Where's Cole?

"You okay?" Asks a concerned voice. I spin around, much to the pain of my knee, and see Cole.

"I'll be fine. Let's get inside."

**~Regular POV~**

Zane wakes up from sleep, but finds himself hanging from the wall by his ankles. How long has he been there? He has no idea. Sadly he can't see anything. It's pitch-black. "Where am I?" He asks himself. A faint light flickers on, revealing a small tank of water underneath him. Now he's getting nervous. They've found his weak spot. So they probably knew how to use it to their advantage too.

For what seems like the millionth time, Zane's head is dunked underwater. They keep it until he begins squirming, needing air. They keep it for about ten more seconds and then let him out. It won't take long for the water to get to his circuits, causing a failure in his system.

When Zane is put back in his cell, he's completely out. His eyes have rolled to the back of his head, and he's no longer functional. And the whole thing was aired. Everyone had to watch it. Including the escapee.

**~Livy's POV~**

So he's a robot? Or a cyborg? Or half-robot? I'm confused. Cole had left halfway through, and I could see he was upset. I would be too. If someone had kept me prisoner for a couple of years, tortured me, and was now trying to get me back by airing what he's doing to my friends, I would want to kill him. Slowly. In every way he fears. What would Pythor be afraid of? A rebellion. People turning against him. But this makes me think. If he's possibly afraid of that, could the torture be for everyone? Not just for the reason of trying to break Cole, but to remind everyone he's in charge? Clever.

I get up off the couch, and walk over to the kitchen. I need to get dinner ready. Honestly, I feel like Cole is my kid. I make dinner and do everything. All he does is look at blueprints. It makes me angry. But sympathy always chases those thoughts away. "Dinner's ready!" I shout when the two sandwiches are done. I slip them onto plates and carry them to living room where we eat and come up with stuff. He's not there. "Cole?" I ask loudly. No answer. I start getting panicky. What could have happened? Did he decide to leave and was caught? In fact, I think I know where he is.

I leave the sandwiches on the coffee table and put my boots on. I leave the house, and look up at the roof of the building I live in. I need to climb up there again. After another climb, I see Cole standing on the other side of the roof, looking down. "What's going on?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He actually sort of looks like he's going to jump. He's going to jump. "Don't you dare!" I shout, running across the rooftop. I grab his shoulders and whip him around to face me. His dark hair covers his eyes, but I can see he's hurt. "They're getting to you. I won't let that happen. Now get back inside and eat your sandwich!" I'm nearly yelling now. I lead him off the rooftop, and help him down onto the ground. Inside, we eat out sandwiches in silence. I sort of needed it.

The next day I wake up on my single bed, Cole probably on the couch in the living room. I get out of bed and look and the rusty and cracked mirror on my beige wall. My hair is messy. Eh, it's always like this in the morning. I quickly smooth it down with my hands and walk down the small hallway, into the main hall. Cole's still asleep. I probably shouldn't disturb him. What should I make for breakfast? I don't have much. My supply has gone lower than it should with Cole staying here and all. I spread butter on a piece of bread. It should do for now.

Since Cole's on the couch, I sit on the floor and turn on the TV, the volume low so he can't hear it. It's just the news and weather. But it's better than nothing. Something interesting happened on the news. There was a fire, and it killed a handful of Serpentine. I'm sure this will bring a smile to Cole's face. Less guards. This means a slightly better chance of rescuing his friends. Which means we're one small step closer to freedom.

"You could've waken me up you know." Cole's drowsy voice doesn't surprise me.

"I didn't feel the need to. Anyways, we all need sleep, right?" I felt too compassionate. Correction: I _am _too compassionate. I need to be stricter with him. With everyone. I look at the clock on the wall, and gasp. If I don't leave now I'll be late for work. "I've got to go. I have work. I'll see you 'round five." I get up, run to my room, get into my work clothes, brush my hair and run out the door. I can't be late. Or they come here.

**~Regular POV~**

Zane wakes up from being unconscious, but everything seems darker, and colourful spots are everywhere he looks. He examines his hand. Where cuts should be, he sees bright yellow dots. He frowns at this. How much longer until his vision is cleared?

"So what happened to you?" Kai asks, not actually aware of Zane only being half-awake.

"They put me in water." He responds simply, not wanting to talk about it. If he has one single cut, and water gets in, horrible things happen. Zane finds it ironic that he's the Ninja of Ice. Water. Potential cuts. It's dangerous.

"Why does that- Oh yeah. Well that stinks." Kai responds, mentally scolding himself for forgetting.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll be fine." Jay says trying to reassure him. But none of his many attempts have worked. Even if they won't admit it, they're afraid.

And just like Pythor wanted, feeling helpless.

**Thanks for reviewing! My updates may not always be so fast, just saying in advance. Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy with how this story is going! I had this little "Hair competition" with my cousins, and we voted Jay has the best hair. On with the chapter!**

**~Livy's POV~**

The first of the snowflakes fall today. It makes our city look beautiful. And that doesn't happen often. I still go outside and stick my tongue out in an attempt to catch a snowflake on it. "I love snow." I say to myself. Not many snowflakes fall in the alley, but I swear every single one that drifts down land on my tongue somehow. Uh oh. This means the Serpentine will be coming to my home to deliver my winter jacket and stuff. I need to hide Cole. They're sure to do a search to look for him. I turn around and open the door, snowflakes coming inside uninvited. I wish I had a heater. It's no warmer in here than it is outside.

"Enjoying the snow?" Cole asks as I enter the kitchen.

"Like always. It just brings out the five-year-old in me." I reply. And it does. Sometimes I still imagine I'm a wolf, or I make snowmen. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. I got a few bulls-eyes in axe throwing." He probably wants me to compliment that.

"Good job. Now, you need to hide. The Serpentine are coming soon." Cole nods, and goes down the hall. I hope he finds somewhere good, because there's knocking at the door.

I open the door politely, inviting the Serpents into my home. They have a package with them. They drop it next to my door and begin searching around. They do the kitchen, the living room, and are now on their way down the narrow hallway that leads to my room. Cole! I walk down the hall with them, following them into my room. I hope they don't find him. My blowgun is stored safely in the basement, along with all the other weapons. Maybe Cole's in the basement too. Oh I hope so. "Go back to the living room!" A Serpent hisses at me. I back away slowly, and go back to the living room. But not before stopping at the kitchen to grab a butcher knife.

A cry of pain, which I recognize as Cole's. They've found him. The Serpentine come storming down the hall, and I look at Cole. He winks at me, and I know what he means. I grab the knife handle tightly, and charge at the Serpentine. I stab the first one in the neck, pulling the knife out quickly. One comes behind me, and I smash the back of my head against his. He stumbles backwards a little and I take the moment to stab him in the stomach. We'll deal with him later. One comes at me with a sword, and to avoid being killed I throw the knife at him, hitting him in the leg. I run at him, and kick his legs to trip him. I try pulling the knife out of his leg, but it's stuck. Ugh. I look around, elbowing the nearest figure in the face.

"It's okay Livy, there's no more." Cole's voice seems like a whisper in my pounding head, but I eventually stop panting and uncurl my fists. I look at him, and realize his nose is bleeding. I did that. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse." _I've had worse. _I haven't even _thought _about what happened in that prison. The only clues I've had is the torture they so freely display on TV. Maybe I underestimated the situation. Maybe he's taking care of _me. _

"Alright. I guess watching action movies as a kid helped, huh?" I watched a lot of action movies. I know how to fight because of those.

"I've never really watched those. C'mon, we need to hide the bodies." That makes me laugh. I don't know why, but it does. After a few efforts, I pull the knife out of the guy's leg. I realize he's alive, so I stab him in the heart. I may hate the Serpentine, but I feel guilty. My parents raised me to know that killing was never an answer. But that was when we were free. When we had decisions on whom we wanted to be. Now I only have two. Be a murderer helping the Ninja's, or betray them and go back to my normal life. I've gained Cole's trust, and that's not something I want to lose. I choose number one.

After making sure everyone's dead, we take the bodies outside. Thankfully I live in an alley, so we just throw them in the dumpster. Inside, we split the winter gear. I get the mitts, scarf and ear muffs. Cole gets the winter jacket, boots, and tuque. Even with his concerns, I refuse to switch. Coldness has never been an issue for me.

**~Regular POV~**

Jay sits in his cell, thinking. He doesn't know what they plan on doing to him. They probably have something different planned for him. They hurt Kai, caused Zane's system to fail, so what will they do to him? He's confused. Suddenly, smoke fills his cell, and everything goes black.

Jay awakes on a couch. Sitting on his lap are headphones. He reluctantly puts them on. Suddenly a white sheet drops in front of him, and a light shines on it. It's like they're showing him a play. Behind the white sheet appears a table, with someone on it. Behind the table is a Serpent with a knife. But all Jay can see are shadows. The Serpent stabs the figure on the table, and a familiar scream fills Jay's ears.

Nya.

He begins panicking right away, completely forgetting the headphones are there. But he can't do anything. All he can do is sit there and listen to the screams.

Behind the sheet, in reality, is a dummy. The Serpent was stabbing it, while the scream was just recorded by a random woman on the street. But it sounded very similar to Nya, so they used it. The audience watching knows this, but Jay doesn't. He actually believes that they killed Nya.

**~Livy's POV~**

Why am I laughing? I probably shouldn't be. Man, I need to use this trick on Cole. But he doesn't seem happy with what the Serpentine are doing. I've figured it out because he keeps shooting me dirty glares. I'm sorry, but this is rich! I guess messing with his head isn't nice, but if he found out, his reaction would be priceless. He would probably be relieved, from what Cole tells me. They were lovebirds! And she's Kai's sister! How sweet!

The TV clicks off, and it's _me _who leaves first. I need to be alone. I go into my room, grab a piece of paper and pencil, and draw a sign.

_What If I turn _myself _in? Will Cole be free?_

_And I know your secret Pythor. I know it. _

I grab a stapler, and leave the house. Hopefully it won't rain soon. I find a wooden pole, and staple it there. I run back to my house while a Serpent looks at it. "What was that?" Cole asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just my idea of a bit of rebellion."

**~Regular POV~**

Jay is once again in his cell, only this time, he isn't thinking, he's crying. He'll miss Nya. Random thoughts come into his mind, and then he realizes what they're planning. Kai: Pain. Zane: Advantages. Himself: Emotional.

But he thinks it's so they can get Lloyd. He doesn't know it's for Cole, who's slowly breaking. _They need Lloyd, and they won't get him. _He thinks. Happy with this, he lies down on the cement floor, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**I hope you liked the chapter! And guess what? Someone from the Ninjago Fan Club on Deviantart is making a cover for this story! Hooray!**

**~Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! And favouriting and subscribing!**

**~Livy's POV~**

I awake to the sound of footsteps. I toss of the covers and walk down the hall. Nobody's there. It was probably my imagination. Oh well. I go into the kitchen, but hear the footsteps again. I turn around. Again, nobody. Growing paranoid, I grab the bloody butcher knife. I glance over to the couch where Cole's sleeping- Or _should _be sleeping. Where is he? Hmm. Someone opens the door to my home, and I send the knife whizzing towards the door, lodging itself against the door frame. Cole walks in, looks at the knife, and then looks at me, frowning. "Sorry." I mumble. "So what were you doing?"

"Walking around." He replies. Cole flops down on the couch, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" I ask with a groan.

"I found these." He throws a blue scroll on the table, and I come over to look at it. I unroll it, and realize what it is. It's a blue print of Ninjago City. In it, highly detailed, is the prison along with the Serpentine HQ. It appears each Ninja has a different torture- I mean interrogation room. It was just a coincidence that Cole's was beneath a sewer. I could have found Kai, or Jay, or Zane. Hmm…

"Looking at these blueprints, we could get into the prison through your interrogation room, yes?" I ask, looking at him.

"Exactimondo. So come on, we're going to spy on the Serpentine."

**~Regular POV~**

Pythor slithers across the cement, a snake-like attempt to pace. He has no idea what to do about Cole. Or the girl who's helping him. She wants to be able to give herself in for him. But he needs both of them. But how to get them in his custody, he has no idea. Or does he? A plan begins forming in his head.

_I need to strike them where it hurts. His friends didn't work, but I'm sure if I continued he would come back. But considering some of us died, along with the mysterious sign and missing blueprints, they're getting closer. Maybe just by an inch, but it still counts. I need to press harder. I need to put the Ninja in a worse state. They must be treated worse. Yes, that makes more sense._

An hour later, the Serpentine come storming down the hall like a mob. With instructions from Pythor, they grab Kai and drag him off, causing scrapes due to the cement. The others, due from paranoia of them escaping, are attached to the wall with prong collars around their wrists. Unless the Ninja keep their arms in the same position, the small spikes coming from the inside draw blood. Sleep will not come easily.

**~Livy's POV~**

We jump into the sewer, turning around slowly. No Serpents. I allow myself a break of lowering my blowgun before we begin moving again. Though sudden darkness makes my mind hazy, I just follow Cole. He knows where to go. He's probably been through here many times before. We stop immediately at the sound of a scream, which I recognize as Kai's. "We'll need to find his interrogation chamber. Follow me." Cole whispers. I take his word and continue along the hard, damp ground.

I understand why we need to find his interrogation chamber. If we can get there without being caught, escaping would be easy. But then again, we could probably do it with everyone. Hmm. I think we could rescue them one by one. The only problem is what Pythor would do to the last one left. Kill him, maybe. Make it so he _can't_ escape, most likely. I hope my mind is thinking straight, because this is the plan I'll go with.

Another cry fills the hall. This one seems really close, and I even see some light at the end of the hallway. Cole begins running, and so do I, tip of the blowgun on my lips. There's going to be a fight. Hopefully I won't have to kill too many people. But I have to. This is the path I've chosen. While I was thinking Cole had stopped. Now he's going in full stealth mode. I place my feet as quietly as I can, almost making no noise. It'll work. We'll find the route from Kai's interrogation chamber to the prison. Perhaps we could even rescue him today- No. This needs to be planned out.

We come across an interrogation room, where Kai is being hung from the ceiling by his wrists. Newly sprung bruises are on his face, while his knees are all scraped up. I'm about to shoot a dart at a Serpentine when Cole's put his hand out to stops me, mouthing 'Stop!' That's when I remember that we're on a spying mission, not a killing mission.

"Take him back. I'm done with him." I recognize the voice of Pythor, and am tempted to kill him now. But that would be reckless, and I can't be that. Not now. Not ever. The Serpents leave the interrogation room, us following closely behind. But we don't dare walk right behind them, so we go on the ceiling, where on the wall next to it there's a small ledge just big enough for our feet. I can't help clinging onto the wall like it's my only hope. Truth is: it may just be. Eventually we get to a long corridor with cells. So this is where Cole spent two years of his life? I couldn't even have lasted ten minutes, let alone two years.

Looking at the people inside the cells, I recognize Jay. He's attached to the wall by those things mean people put on dogs. What were they…? Pinch collars? I'm not too sure. I can't help but look into his eyes, even if he might see me. Hopefully he's smart enough to not say anything. Eventually Jay looks up at me, and his eyes go wide. I put a finger on my lips, telling him to be quiet. I can't let him blow my cover. That's when we begin having a quiet conversation. Though lip reading.

'What are you doing?' He silently asks me.

'Saving you.' I reply, looking at Cole on the other side of the hall who just rolls his eyes.

'Why?'

'Cole,' I say, giving a thumbs-up as to say he's alive. Jay's eyes grow even wider.

'How?' He seems to like asking questions, curious.

'They lied…' Is all I can mouth before Cole signals for us to go. I wave my hand to say goodbye and follow Cole back through the tunnels, and eventually onto the road again.

**~Regular POV~**

Jay can't believe what he just saw. This girl was telling him Cole's alive, she's probably living with him too. Once the Serpentine leave, he begins telling everyone about it.

"I for one think this is a great thing. But let's not let the Serpents know about it." Zane decides, looking at them for approval. They nod, agreeing. Tough Zane can't see Kai, he thinks he agrees. Which he does.

"But that means we're being used. And I don't like the idea!" Kai says angrily.

"If we're going to get out of here, we need to give Pythor what he wants. We need to make him _think _we have no hope." Jay says.

"You think I'm not listening in? If you want proof of his death, look at this." Pythor comes into the hallway, and throws a body on the ground. Looking at it, it's Cole. Looking at it closely, -which the Ninja can't do- it's not. "His little friend is an idiot. She's just messing with your heads. Good night." Pythor turns off the lights, making the hallway pitch black.

**Sorry the update was slower than usual, I've just been a bit busy lately. Remember to review!**

**~Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! I love you all!**

**~Livy's POV~**

The next few days go in the same order. Do nothing in the morning, plan during the afternoon, watch whatever the Serpentine are doing to his friends and then practice with our weapons. We even played darts with my fake darts. It was fun, but I won every time. I've had lots of practice. I actually originally trained _without _the blowgun, so only since a few months ago I started using it. I found it easy, so I use it most of the time. It's a good thing, because if it's taken, I can still rely on my aim. If it's still good after all. "Now let's play with our opposite hands." Cole says, snapping me back. He hands me three blue darts, and I accept them. Alright, with the weight on the feathers, I should be able to get it into the center if I aim above the target. But since it's my left arm, I'll need to aim slightly right to the right. Alright, it's game time. I throw my first dart, its tip burying in the center. "My turn."

"Good luck." I say mockingly. Cole takes the dart in his left, and just throws it. The tip goes into the red, so he gets eight points. I get another bulls-eye, and then a nine. He gets a nine, and another eight. I won. Again. "See? I'm unbeatable. Come on, it's getting late." I open the secret door, look up and waiting for me are Serpentine.

"We were required to do a housssse ssssearch." One hisses, eyeing the basement. "We were not told of any basssement."

"Oh. Well, nothing down there. Actually, there's something that may interest you. Come down." I get off the ladder, motioning for Cole to hide. He grabs the axe on the way to the corner. I grab a dart in my hand, hiding it. The Serpentine come down the ladder, looking around. I walk behind the last one, and jab the dart into his neck. They whip around, but the one in front dies, an axe in his back. I elbow one in the face, causing a nose bleed. He tries to punch me, but I grab his fist, and kick his legs. He punches me hard in the face with the other hand, and I back up. But he's quick. He kicks my chin, but I knee him in his stomach. Cole comes behind him, axe in hand, and kills him. "Thanks." I say, panting a little from the sudden fight.

"This is why planning is important." He says, throwing a body over his shoulder. We dump all the bodies in the dumpster, and go inside to the living room. I look at the clock. Around five minutes until Torture Time.

**~Regular POV~**

All the Ninja's are released from the shackles, and are led down a hall. No one else in the prison. Just them. They eventually arrive in a dimly lit room, where many Serpentine are leaning against the walls. "What's going on…?" Jay asks, looking around.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kai says. Suddenly they're stopped, and the Serpentine cover their eyes with handkerchiefs.

"Let'ssss ssssee how well you can fight without ssssight." The Serpent behind them hisses, before giving them a shove into the circle room.

**~Livy's POV~**

"_Everyone turn on your TV's." _The robotic voice fills the living room, so we turn on the TV. The camera is focused on the three Ninja's, whom are wearing blindfolds and are standing in a small circle, looking like they're about to fight. Someone in the back-round shouts go, and Serpentine come in from all sides. They begin fighting immediately. I tend to watch Jay the most. He kicks a Serpent in the face, before punching another. I begin getting excited. They can win this! But my spirits drop when I realize how outnumbered they are. Eventually, they're all on the ground, unconscious. Many of their cuts seem to have opened, since they're bleeding a little. But for some reason, Cole's smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"It brings back good memories." How does fighting blindly and loosing bring back good memories? I'll never understand him. But I'm sure he doesn't understand me. The girl who's afraid to fight, but does anyways. I don't think _I _even understand myself. Honestly that's probably the least of my problems right now. I get off the couch and leave my house. Cole's following me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I reply. Hopefully somewhere where I can have some peace. For once. But that's not going to happen. Because I see what's happening outside. Rebellion. People just walking in the street, not getting in line. Spray painted walls with swear words. Dead Serpent bodies. I look at Cole. He seems decently surprised as well. "Let's join." I say. We- or I grab some spray paint from a giant pile. I go to the nearest building, and write this: _You scared Pythor? You scared?!_ Next to it I draw an axe, and some darts. I hope he gets the message. Cole's just standing there, his head in the clouds. Many Serpentine fill the streets, making arrests left and right. I run away, grabbing Cole along the way.

"Wait." He says, stopping me. "If all the Serpentine are out here, we would have a better chance of rescuing the other guys…"

"Then let's go."

**~Regular POV~**

"Well that wasn't too bad, right guys?" Jay asks, awkwardly laughing. No answer.

After an hour, Jay once again is bored. That's when he sees it. The shadow. Suddenly, it comes into view. It's the girl again. She shoots a dart at the Serpent who's guarding the prison, and jumps down. A Serpent comes behind her, but Jay finds he can't say anything. Suddenly, the Serpent falls on the ground, Cole behind him. Now he can talk. "Cole?!" He nearly shouts it. The other Ninja are sleeping, so he's the only one who's seeing what's going on.

"Sh!" The girl says in a frantic whisper. She takes out a key, unlocks his cell and goes inside. After unlocking his shackles, Jay stands up.

"The others are unconscious." Cole reports. "I don't know what to do."

"Leave them behind. We'll rescue them another day." The girl says before walking into the dark of the tunnel again.

"But we can't do that!" Cole objects, looking at his friends. Jay just stays silent.

"They're too precious for Pythor to kill. We don't have much more time! Come on!" Cole looks at his friends, then back to the shadow and Jay. Finally, he throws Jay over his shoulder and leaves the prison.

**~Livy's POV~**

We arrive back at my house, and Cole puts Jay on the couch. I can't help but feel bad. We had to leave the others behind, so this means Pythor will probably go harder on them. And we'll have to watch it on TV. But on the bright side, this will be one serious blow to Pythor. But it'll also be a serious blow to the Ninja. Knowing Pythor, he'll tell them Jay's dead as well. "I'm confused. How are _you _alive?" Jay asks, clearly confused and yet annoyed at the same time.

"I never did die." Cole responds, wrapping a left-over bandage on Jay's right wrist. "Well, I almost did. Livy, tell him what happened." I do NOT want to gloat.

"Well, I guess it sort of just happened. I saw they were about to kill him, so I stopped them. Abracadabra! We rescued you!" I do jazz hands, to emphasise my point. OK, maybe I'm under-exaggerating, but still. I don't like to gloat. Unless it's over something stupid, like darts. "Alright, so they were showing what was going on with you guys on TV. Oh yeah, Nya's not dead." I add with a snicker. It still makes me laugh.

"But I saw it-" Jay begins.

"It was a dummy behind a curtain." I interrupt him.

"But the blood that spattered on the curtain-"

"It was probably ketchup." Hey, it's a possibility. "Now sit still. Cole still has to patch you up."

**5 chapters and 20 reviews? I'm so proud. Well, remember to review! **

**~Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys didn't mind me rescuing Jay, I personally found it was getting a little boring. I needed to bring in someone else! But hey, now the torture will be worse for my wonderful sadistic readers!**

**~Livy's POV~**

"You watched this every day?" Jay asks; looking at the screen horrified. This guy just makes me laugh.

"Watch-_e _every day." I correct him. Honestly, I've sort of gotten used to it. I just hope they don't bring their parents or anything into this. Because, seriously, Cole could barely manage his friends. Actually, if I was Pythor in this situation, I would just kill one of his friends and tell him he has one day or something. But I guess Pythor's taking it slow. Devious, but he could play it smarter. Oh well.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get working on how to rescue Kai and Zane." Cole says, watching the TV as well. They've got chains on Kai's neck, wrists, and ankles. They're basically pulling him apart, but not at the same time.

"Why can't we all just run in there, unlock them like last time, and get out of there? It worked with Jay." I say, pointing my thumb at Jay.

"Because they moved locations. Now we need to _find _where they are. And that's going to be the easy part." Cole says, rolling his eyes as if I'm an idiot. "Any ideas?" Hmm. I may have one. And now I need to lie to get it.

"I do. And I know just how to get that information. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back soon."

**~Regular POV~**

Once Kai's put back in his cell, he begins rubbing all the red marks. His skin feels so sore. Even the slightest amount of pressure makes it seem like its on fire…

Fire. It's everywhere in Zane's world. Since Jay escaped, or died from Zane's view, Pythor tortured them once a day. But now they're beginning to get a little suspicious. They've been there for two years, and in a fourteen day period two die? It just doesn't seem right. So anyways, Zane sits in a wooden chair, fire swirling around him. Basically he's on a wooden chair that's in the middle of a fire. It's over heating his robotic parts, making him process slowly. It feels like it's over sixty degrees Celsius in there...

Kai begins looking around, slightly angry. They were moved somewhere else, and the prison is in a worse condition. Not for the Ninja, just in general. Crumbling walls, rusty bars, the chances of escaping are higher here. But now they've posted more guards. So if they're to escape, they'll need to defeat all of them, and then figure out how to leave. They're in a sticky situation.

**~Livy's POV~**

"Tell me," I say through gritted teeth, "Where the Ninja are!" I have my forearm on the neck of a Serpentine who's being propped up against the wall. We're in an alley far away from the street. Now I just need to get this…I think he's a Hypnobrai. I have his eyes covered nonetheless.

"Never! I'd rather die than betray the Ssserpentine!" He hisses, squiring a little. I bring a dagger up to his throat, and push it, but not hard enough to kill him.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where are the Ninja?!" I growl. Suddenly, his mouth opens, and some liquid goes on my face. He was Venomari…?

Suddenly everything begins spinning, and I drop the dagger. I can't murder Santa Clause… Wait never mind, he's a walking dog. I can't murder either… Some gingerbread men come with a giant lollipop and Santa has his big bag! Is it Christmas? Suddenly one of his elves comes with the lollipop, bangs it against my head and everything goes black. Hooray, peace…

I wake up in a white room, my head aching. Stupid Venomari! Stupid hallucinations! Stupid everything! Why did I not know it was a Venomari? He had four eyes! Hypnobrai don't have four eyes! And they're not green either. I'm so stupid! "You're name is…?" Pythor asks as he slithers into the room. I try to get out of the wooden chair, but I'm being held by ropes.

"Why should I tell you?!" I spit, glaring daggers. I'm not going down without a fight.

"Because, we may be broadcasting this right now…" Great. There's a camera. So Cole and Jay are probably watching this. "So what's your name?"

"The Ninja's got by for two years, I can do it as well!" I shout. A Serpentine general, a Constrictai, comes up and wraps his tail around me, squeezing as hard as he can. I can barely breathe.

"So what's your name?" Pythor hisses.

"Lilly Greenfields!" I shout as loudly as possible. The tail suddenly slithers away, making me shiver. "My name is Lilly Greenfields!" Wow, that's really similar to my name.

"Where are the Ninja?" Pythor asks, raising a long knife.

"Are you going to kill me when this is done? Or are you going to torture me lamely until they give in?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Pythor throws the knife at me, but I duck just in time. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Where are they?" Pythor asks again, raising a whip. Oh I know how to respond to that.

"What are you gonna do Pythor, make me your little bed slave?" I ask, looking him in the eye and smirking. His eyes go wide, and I begin laughing my head off. Face it that was a total smack-down.

"Where are the Ninja?" He asks, trying to recover from my minor victory.

"Are you a pedo, Pythor? Are you a pedo?" OK maybe I'm over-doing this. Hopefully I'm giving everyone a good show. Oh yeah, the little kids. Oh well.

"Where are they?!" He demands.

"Well you're no fun! They are currently in an apartment building called 'Tropolini.'" I hope he buys this. Because that _is _an apartment building.

"Search Tropolini! And take her to the prison!" Pythor snaps.

"Goodbye Pythor!" I say, raising my eyebrows up and down.

**~Regular POV~**

Zane opens his eyes at the sound of footsteps, and _laughter. _The Serpentine drag a girl who's giggling hysterically, into the cell next to his. This time he can see her since there's no wall in the way. "Hi Zane." She says before laughing again. The Serpentine come with a needle, inject it in her neck, and walk away. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

_Who was that? I thought this prison was for Ninja's only! What did she do…?_ Zane thinks before going back into his meditation position. At least there are no more prong collars.

…

Cole and Jay sit on the couch, pouting. Why would Livy be so stupid? She was clearly smarter than that! Cole, annoyed, stands up and goes to the kitchen. He needs to make dinner. _Someone _isn't there to do it! Before he decides on the sandwich, he begins looking through her pantries. Maybe she'll have something better. And she does. Cole comes across a can of soup, and licks his lips. _Finally! Something tasty!_

Cole and Jay ate the soup, but what they didn't know was: it was a couple of years past its expiration date.

**Hooray! Thanks for reviewing! I was in the giggly mood when I wrote this, so eh.**

**~Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ****SO happy I rated this T. So anyways, I hope you like it!**

**~Livy's POV~**

I awake to the sound of people talking. It's Kai and Zane. "So she's insane?" I hear Kai ask.

"_She _is listening." I say, my eyes closed. I guess it was OK to jump to conclusions though, since I was a little over the edge last night.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning…?" Zane asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Lilly." I reply. I don't want anyone here knowing my real name. Especially since Serpentine are patrolling around.

"Well, good morning Lilly!" As if it is. Honestly, my mind is still swirling and the back of my head hurts. Stupid Venomari! Wait. I have an idea! If I can somehow secretly reveal our location on TV, Cole and Jay can rescue us! Eeeeeek! I feel so clever! I should probably tell Kai and Zane that they're alive… eh. I'll tell them tomorrow. I want to see if Pythor's plan for helplessness and fear has worked. Suddenly Serpentine enter the hall, unlock my cell, grab me, and drag me out.

"No one was in the Tropolini, so do you have any ideas on where they are now?" Pythor asks. I'm in the white room again, strapped into the chair.

"First tell me where I'm being kept." I say, glaring. I need to let everyone know.

"Where are the Ninja?" Pythor asks again, ignoring my question.

"I should be asking the same to you. Where are we?!" I demand. I move the chair a little, so one of the legs is on a foot of a serpent. I shift all my weight on that side, and the Serpent shouts in pain. "I would hate for this to happen to your _throat!_"

"We all know this is a blind threat. And we all know I could do the same to you as the Ninja." Pythor sends another knife at me, and this time I don't move. And it goes right above my head. This causes me to smirk. You see, it's a trick I learned when I used to play softball. Someone would throw the ball when we're practicing, and you don't move to test their accuracy. It makes them seem really stupid. And in this situation, it's Pythor.

"We all know this is a blind threat." I say, using my best imitation of Pythor. "You wouldn't dare. You're weak! You try to make the Ninja feel helpless, but all you do is strengthen them! You realize, with every moment that passes by, Cole and Jay get more information. It won't be long before you're gone Pythor, so savor it." A month ago I would have never pictured myself doing this. A month ago I rescued Cole.

"Oh they'll come back. You know it to!" Pythor is getting angry now.

"But this is something they know. The Ninja are too precious to you to kill! So you go right ahead, torture me, but you won't kill me. You won't kill anyone." I sort of feel like the hidden truth is coming out. And now it's time for the whole. "You know what you're scared of?! Failure. Rebellion. Everything going wrong! I realized that when you went to such great measures to try and get Cole!"

"Tell me, why would you side with them?" He hisses, while slithering towards the chair. Don't get too close or I'll kick you. Wait, why did I side with them? Uh, for one, I hate snakes. And two, well I'd rather help them then watch them die.

"Because you're a snake. Stop changing the subject. " I say, glaring at him.

"I should say the same to you. After all, we were talking about where the Ninja are." Pythor replies, a sly smirk on his face.

"And I'll never tell you."

**~Regular POV~**

Cole and Jay stare at the TV in disbelief. Pythor has a strategy he won't admit. Every time Livy speaks with resistance, a knife slashes Kai's back. And she doesn't know about it. Could it be an act of cowardice, or cleverness? Clearly they'll spill about it later that night, but still. And the Serpentine will be sure to mention the chances of infection. So Kai'll probably get infections. It's not the prettiest thing to think about. "I refuse." Livy says again, followed quickly by the sound of steel against flesh.

The TV clicks off automatically. "We can't even see the end?" Jay complains.

"Why would you want to?" Cole asks sternly, maybe even a little hurt.

"I want to see what happens. Oh well. So what's for lunch?"

**~Livy's POV~**

I'm hungry. It's been a day, hasn't it? And I was caught yesterday morning…How long until food?! I wonder how long Kai and Zane have been without food…I'm actually going to guess a week. Maybe more. Well this won't go well. "Guys…?" I ask in a whiney voice, looking around. Whoa, what happened to Kai? "How much longer until we eat?"

"I don't know." Zane answers.

"That's not an answer!" I complain, sitting against the wall. "And what happened to Kai?"

"While you were being interrogating, it seems if you refused they hurt him." Zane answers, sitting in a meditation pose. I glance over at Kai, whom is against the wall, unconscious with blood dripping down his face, forming a puddle beneath him. Oh great. They're trying to break me by hurting him. Not bloody likely! Puns.

"Beautiful. So how long has it been since _you _ate?" I ask.

"Around a week." He replies.

"Argh!" I scream in frustration. "I am NOT waiting a week!"

"Maybe even more." Zane adds, a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I shout. I quickly scold myself and apologize. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He replies. "It's normal to be stressed at first." Am I stressed? Hopefully not.

"I'm not stressed. I just get a little agitated when I _don't eat enough!" _I shout at the top of my lungs, hoping someone will hear me. Of course they will. They just won't care. But they never have. And I'm happy about that. Having a year or two of complete independency has taught me to rely on myself, not others. I even got the Serpentine to pull some strings and get me a job. Even if it is being Pythor's little cleaning lady every Monday. I'm surprised he didn't even recognize me.

"Well," Zane says, smirking probably because he knows stuff I don't. "get used to it."

**~Regular POV~**

****Jay and Cole sit on the edge of the roof, their legs dangling off the edge. They have nothing to say. Cole wishes Livy was there, making a joke or something. Nothing's the same without her. And him and Jay has never been the best of friends. Cole just didn't like how laid back he was. Well, now he's stiffer, since the prison. It's changed all of them really. "You know, I'm sure we'll find the location soon." Cole says, wanting something to talk about.

"I guess it's not as simple anymore, huh?" Jay asks.

"Not at all. It used to be 'Hey! Let's go defeat some Serpentine!' They've gotten stronger. Maybe too strong, even for us." Cole replies.

"They'll never be stronger than us. They've just gotten a lucky streak, that's all." Jay says, and then looks over his shoulder. Behind them, trying to seem intimidating is a little black ninja.

"Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. All I know is that they caught me, and I escaped. Thanks for the help, by the way."

**Who is it? I think it's sort of obvious, personally. Well, please review! And read my Slenderman crossover! I worked for a good…45 mins on that!**

**~Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy! Over thirty reviews! Hooray!**

**~Livy's POV~  
**

"How about we do a different type of interrogation?" Pythor begins, slithering around the white room. "I'll just ask you about…yourself!" I don't answer. Then he asks his first question. "Where are you from?"

"Been in Ninjago City my whole life. Where have you been? In a cage for a thousand years?!" I respond, crossing my arms. They decided not to tie me up. Idiots.

"Who are your parents?" He asks. Cole and Jay are probably watching, while the Serpentine are probably torturing Kai. Well I don't want to hurt him…

"Don't know them." I reply, smiling. This is sort of true. I was told their names but they sort of…Drank and drove?

"Alright. Now what would you say if, for say, we put a deathly disease on Lloyd?" He asks. "What if we've had him here the whole time?"

"First, I'd say you're detrimental. Second why would you-" I suddenly quit as I process the situation. "You've had him here the whole time, haven't you? You sneaky son of a-"

**~Regular POV~**

"I'm confused. Why were you there the whole time?" Cole demands. He has the little kid sitting on the couch. Though Lloyd just stares at Jay.

"I want to know what happened to _him._" Lloyd says, pointing at Jay. He still hasn't healed completely. Unlike Cole.

"It's a long story I shouldn't tell you about." Lloyd looks at him in a disapproving way, and doesn't move even after Cole says over and over again at how he can't explain. "Fine. Well you see-"

They're suddenly interrupted by the automatic voice. "_Everyone turn on your TV's." _

"Get him out of the room." Cole directs. Jay grabs Lloyd throws him over his shoulder, and puts him in the bedroom. He closes the door and tells him to stay there for his own good. Jay goes back to the living room and plops on the couch next to Cole. On the screen, for a change, is Livy in the room where they had to fight Serpentine.

"Welcome, welcome!" Pythor says, slithering into the camera's view. "Here, live on TV, you will see Lilly Greensfield fight some Serpentine. Along with the two other Ninja, Kai and Zane. Enjoy!" The screen goes black for a moment, and then zooms in on Livy.

**~Livy's POV~**

The first of the Serpentine come. Alright, think of this like a video game. This is the first wave. Then there will be more. The first wave will be easy. It will get tougher as you go, but you can make it. You just need the right enthusiasm. Believing this, I charge at them, taking some aback with surprise. I kick one in the shin, and elbow another in the chest. No time to think about what kind they are. Just the pain you inflict upon them. Remember, these are the creatures that have minds so sick, they torture for fun.

I have set my motivation. I begin kicking left and right, the same as punching, elbowing and kneeing. I'll fight as much as possible.

I glance over at Kai, whom is doing one-on-one combat with a Hypnobrai. The only good thing about this fight is that they aren't allowed to use any abilities. Now I know why they lost! They're already physically unable, and severely injured. Now I know how to win as well. We need to fight as a team.

I hurl myself through the Serpentine to where Zane is, and push the Serpent that's choking him. I then tackle him, and not thinking, scratch his throat with my un-trimmed fingernails. Blood begins oozing out, and I decide to move on so I don't see anything. Zane says a quick thanks before moving on. Now time for Kai.

I find Kai, who is on the ground, being kicked. I charge at the back of a Serpent, and lift my legs. Both my legs land on his back, allowing a safe landing cushion. I keep punching and kicking until Kai is free and moving again. He quickly gets up again, and we press our backs together while defeating the on-coming Serpentine. "You know," I begin, panting. "Maybe you guys should have done this the first time."

"I guess so. But for now, let's just shut up and kick these guys butts!" I agree to this and continue fighting. Eventually all the Serpentine can't fight anymore are unconscious, or dead. Suddenly, and strange smell fills the air.

"What isss that ssssmell?" A Fangpyre demands on the edge of the room. And yet another response waits.

"That's the smell of defeat mofo's!" I shout, smiling. I look over at Kai and Zane, and they seem…happy. I skip over to them. "So, how does victory feel?" I ask.

"Probably better than how it feels to be a snake." Kai replies, and then begins laughing. We all join in. Maybe they aren't how I thought they were. They may be helpless, but there's something in them. Something that's changed since I met them. Hope.

But that's quickly drowned away. Pythor comes up to us, looking furious. This causes Kai and Zane to return to another emotion. Fear. In fact, they come closer to me. I just smile. And then I laugh. "Shut up!" Pythor shouts, slamming his staff onto the floor. I force myself to stop laughing, but still bear a hidden smile. "Bring her back to the prison! Leave Kai and Zane here!" Serpentine grab my arms and begin dragging me out of the room. But I'm feeling rebellious. I look at my arm, and at the Hypnobrai holding it. Then, I bite his arm as hard as possible. Even to the point where I taste blood. But I keep going.

"This is my message, Pythor!" I shout when I release the Serpentine. "You may have me chained or whatever, but you can _never _make me fear any of you."

**~Regular POV~**

"So _that's _how you got all beat up!" Lloyd exclaims, revealing himself from behind the couch.

"Lloyd! I told you to stay in the room!" Jay exclaims.

"I got bored." He replies simply. Lloyd jumps on the couch, and out of nowhere, begins coughing violently.

"Whoa!" Cole says and he jumps off the couch in surprise. Jay does the same. "What happened?" Cole asks when Lloyd stops coughing.

"I don't know. It just happens. Though it's normal. It's been going on for a year..." Lloyd says before coughing a little. Suddenly Pythor shows up on the screen again. With a knife.

"Get him out of the room again. And make sure he stays there." Cole instructs. Jay tried to grab Lloyd, but he just begins running around the room, escaping his grasp every time. "Fine, stay here!" Cole says, and turns back to the TV. But in the commotion of running around, the TV went out. And after a few seconds, so do the lights.

"It's just a power outage." Jay says, shrugging his shoulders. "Not such a big deal." But since the apartment has no windows, it's pitch-black. But for some reason, the TV comes on again. Now they can't find Lloyd. Pythor shows up again, with the knife. He then begins doing his usual. Slashing of the backs, face punching, and just beating up in general. And when the camera goes to Livy, she's smiling. Giggling a little. Even in her cell. Why? Because she says this:

"Lloyd's sick guys, deathly sick. I don't know where he is, but I do know one thing." She begins laughing, and then calms herself down. "And I ain't telling you!" She continues laughing, but then it cuts short. A little too quickly. And, behind her, is a Serpent. Now holding a bloody knife.

**Thanks for al the reviews! I'm sooooo happy! I really hope you like this story!**

**~Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**~Livy's POV~**

Maybe I am weak. I am crying, after all. I can't help it. My back is bleeding from the slashes the Serpentine gave me. "Calm down," Kai says, looking at me from across the hall. I'm going to bleed to death. All right, maybe not. But it's a possibility. "Everything will be all right."

I just keep crying. It's not just my back. It's everything. Being around helpless people, hoping to be rescued by people who have no idea where you are, but know what's going on. It's just so frustrating!

Eventually I gradually begin to calm down. The tears stop, and I wipe my eyes. But there's still a huge lump in my throat. If I try to say anything, it will make me cry. Even if I think about anything bad. But being me, I talk anyways. "Th-thanks Kai." While saying this, I begin crying all over again. My face is probably all red and ugly as it always is when I cry too much. And I probably need to check my back soon. But there are boys in the room. And I'm just…Ugh. No flashing today. This causes me to laugh a little. And then a lot.

"See? Everything's fine." Kai says reassuringly.

I get down on my knees, and go down into a bowing position. "Yes master." I say jokingly. I get up, and lean against the wall. "So when do you think the snake-people are going to come?"

"Soon, probably." He replies smiling. Good. I managed to cheer him up.

Soon was correct. A few Serpents enter the hall, but grab both of us, leaving Zane behind.

The Serpents leave us in a dark concrete room, a small hole in the ceiling letting in some light. I have handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. So much for trying to leave.

Pythor enters the room, guarded by Serpents holding a variety of weapons. Kai tries to stand up. But he shrinks down again when they point their weapons at him. "And to think two years ago you would have fought them." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Kai asks.

"Nothing." I respond. Pythor then begins rambling on about something, but I only catch certain parts of it. I need to fight Kai. To the death. "What do you mean?! That's not going to happen!" I say, surprised.

"I have ways of persuading you." Pythor responds, an evil grin on his face. I just barely dodge the spear that was thrown at me. "Of course, Livy will be given a knife. She is only twelve, after all."

"That last sentence made absolutely no sense. So what if I'm 'Twelve!' You didn't seem to care! You treat me the same way!" I reply, shouting a little. "Either I don't take the knife, or he gets one too." Pythor, realizing what I'm saying, doesn't give me the knife. He doesn't want Kai to win. Like I'll kill him. In fact… Maybe I 'Will'.

We're taken to the arena where we fought before, and are freed from our little chains. In order to win, I need to use his wounds to my advantage. My foot heel would cause some major damage to his back, while my elbow would cause some pain to his face. Especially since he has many -many- bruises there. Two years. Two years.

"Begin!" A voice shouts. I have no idea of what Kai is capable of. So, I let him attack first. He flips over me, and then kicks me in the back. But not hard. In fact, a kick that a friend would use when sort of annoyed. He isn't trying. But I make it seem as though he did. I fall on the ground, and groan as though in pain. I look at Kai, who seems a little shocked. He isn't that far away. I kick his legs, hard, making him stumble. Then I roll over, and punch him in the stomach, but only hard enough to make him fall.

Now's my chance. I get up, and run to him. I grab his shoulders, and make us roll all over the ground. "Pretend to die!" I whisper softly, but harshly. The look on his face asks me why. I don't respond. He can figure it out himself.

I jam my elbow into his eye, and he cries in pain. He throws me off forcefully, looking angry. He charges at me, and knees me in the stomach. It hurts. Especially since I haven't eaten. I just give in. He punches me in the face. And this causes everything to go white. But I can still see his blur. I dive, rolling on the ground a little. I charge at him, and just dive. A tackle basically. I put such weight into his shoulders that his head slams against the hard floor, and his eyes roll to the back of his eyes. I close his eyelids and stand up. He wasn't even trying. I would've been dead by now. "He's unconscious!" I shout.

"Bring in the robot." Pythor calls. They bring in Zane, shoving him with such force he nearly falls. So he is a robot. How am I supposed to beat him? Maybe he has an off switch… that's it! I'll make him shut down! How…? I don't have any water… What else did they do? I don't remember! Argh! I'll just need to convince him. They unchain Zane, and set him into the arena. "Begin!" Pythor shouts again.

I run at him, and kick him in the stomach. He doesn't even flinch. In fact, I think it hurts me more than it hurt him. His stomach is made of metal. "_Shut yourself down when it seems as though I killed you!_" I whisper. I should explain. "_They'll throw you in the garbage chute and you'll be free!_"

"_I can not just abandon Kai!_" He protests. "_What do you think will happen?_"

"_You'll find out. When you get out, ask a _human _for directions to Black Alley. In there you'll find my house, along with Cole, Jay, and Lloyd._" I'm saying this as we fist fight, but we don't actually hurt each other. We just pretend to.

"_They are alive?!_" Zane exclaims in a silent whisper. "_Why didn't you tell us?_"

"_I forgot. See, I'm sort of stupid when it comes to those things. Now, shut yourself down! And let me slam you head against the floor!_" I tackle him, and he lets me. He hits the floor, and he transmits the sound of a skull being crushed. His eyes go dull, and he just stops. But when I see a small spark in his eye, I know he's still alive. Thank goodness. "He's dead!" I shout. Cheering. It's all I can hear.

"Congratulations!" Pythor shouts, grinning. "Take that _thing _outside. In fact, hang him in Towns Square as a reminder." The Ninja will eat this up. Now I need to seem guilty. I begin fake crying, but then slap my back. Now I can make tears. "Take Livy and Kai back to their cells!"

We're dragged away, Kai being unconscious, but I? I'm grinning. Now I need to count on them to rescue us. And they will. Zane knows where we are, after all. But now that means Kai will receive worse treatment. Worst for last, I guess. In fact; it may start now. I shouldn't expect food for a while.

**~Regular POV~**

"Did- did she just _kill _Zane?" Cole asks out of disbelief. But Jay is smiling. Then he laughs.

"Man, they're good. C'mon, let's go to Town Square and get Zane." Jay turns around to leave, but is stopped by Cole.

"What do you mean?" He asks, curious.

"You see how Zane looks? He's shut down, not dead. Now we need to get him." They both leave, and Lloyd stays behind, eating some soup. He's only gotten worse. And they don't even know what his disease is yet.

They arrive at Town Square, where some people stare at Zane. He's been hung to a pole, ropes supporting him. They quickly untie him. And then Zane wakes up. "Is everything alright?" He asks, before realizing whom he's talking to. "Cole, Jay! Man, do I have a story to tell you!"

They get back to the small apartment, and Zane explains everything. He even knows what Lloyd has. "For some reason, they managed to give him whooping cough without making it contagious. So you may be with him. Though he will probably die if not given proper treatment." Zane says, feeling a little down.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much. With three of us here, we can rescue Kai and probably defeat Pythor!" Jay says, trying to lighten the mood.

"That is what I'm worried about. Pythor went worse when you left, right? So what about now? I think we need to rescue him very soon." Zane says, looking at the ceiling. "And as for Lilly, well, we should get her soon as well. He'll know I'm still alive when a Serpent notices I'm 'Missing'" This causes everyone to laugh a little. He got her name wrong.

"Well, for now, I say we relax a little. It will do good for us." Cole says, sitting down on the couch. "We can work on getting them out tomorrow. After all, Zane should know where they are, right?"

"Of course." Zane replies with a nod.

And then the TV turns on, but nobody notices. But they do when the snapping of bones is heard.

**Almost 50 reviews! I'm literally jumping up and down! Oh yeah, I'm running out of ideas. Any other cool ways to torture Kai? Please leave some suggestions!**

**~Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the advice and ideas! I promise I'll use most of them! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Livy's POV~**

"Come on! Won't you say _anything?_" I ask. Kai's being so stubborn! He thinks I killed Zane, no matter what I say, and he refuses to move or anything. He won't even speak to me! "I've already told you, I _didn't kill him!_" He shoots me a glare. One of pure hatred. I groan, slamming my fist against the concrete. He's never going to forgive me. Though I sort of understand why he's not in the best of moods. They did break many bones in his body. I can't even count them. He probably can't walk now though.

"Take them!" A voice hisses. A Serpent. Take us, hehe. They grab Kai, making him cry in pain, and then take me.

They seat Kai on a couch, and me in a glass cage hanging above the ground behind him. It's sound proof. The Serpentine open a curtain, revealing a girl strapped to a table. Kai screams something, and the girl responds. A Serpent takes out a knife, and cuts her back a little. This causes Kai to stand up, shout something, but collapse to the ground due to his useless legs. They continue torturing her, and it results with Kai curling up in a little ball. I begin pounding on the glass, trying to help, but I'm not strong enough. After around ten minutes of this, they close the curtain, and take us back to our cells. "Who was that?" I ask once we're placed back.

"Nya." He replies, forgetting he didn't want to talk to me. Nya? The girl Jay thought they were torturing? Wasn't she Kai's sister or something…? Oh. I understand now. They are so sneaky!

So now they have Nya. I wonder how Jay's doing. Probably freaking out again. The random thought of him having a seizure causes me to laugh. Well, not that he had a seizure the first time. "Well, my friend, that sucks. But hey, it could be worse. They could have burned off her eyebrows."

"That doesn't help!" Kai objects.

"It helped me!" I say, laughing a little.

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Kai asks. The question takes me by surprise. Is everything about me? No, it can't be. Oh yeah. He thinks I killed Zane, and now I'm laughing at him. I guess he has the right to judge. I lean against the wall, and allow my mind to wander in thought. Along with some guilt. And maybe, just maybe, a little helplessness.

**~Regular POV~**

"Uh-uh. No way! They are _not _going to just get away with hurting Nya!" Jay exclaims. They had all watched. Well, except for Lloyd. He's been locked away in Livy's old bedroom for the time being. Though they may leave the apartment soon. They barely have food. "We need to go rescue them!"

"That would not be wise. They would most likely be heavily guarded. Along with Kai's injuries, it would be nearly impossible." Zane says. It's been a few days since they broke most of Kai's bones. Now Cole's come down with a fever, not serious, but still a fever. Not fun.

"_Nearly _impossible! Still possible!" Jay says again, desperate for a reason to go.

"We're not going!" Cole breaks in, groaning.

"Fine!" Jay says, walking towards the door. "If you won't go, I will!" Jay leaves, closing the door behind him. Zane hurries after him, grabbing the axe on the way out. This might get dirty.

Zane catches Jay on a rooftop, looking around. He hasn't moved. IN fact, Jay just looks at the streets, intrigued by how everyone is acting. Rebellious fits perfectly. They all have blaring music on, while attacking all the Serpentine. Some are dancing, which was banned when the Serpentine thought it was annoying. They appear to be dancing to k-pop, doing some funky dance moves Jay recognizes. It's beautiful.

The streets have been painting bright colors. Lime green, pink, purple, bright blue, and many more. Even the people have paint on them, while sporting bright colored hoodies and pants. This is rebelling against the rule of no colors. Only shades. "What? But I don't understand! They're supposed to be scared!" Jay exclaims.

"Well, they aren't." The new voice scared the Ninja. They turn around. They come across the very beat up face of no other than Nya. "You see, I found out you were all captured. So I came to the city to try and help, but found out how everything worked now. So I found some courageous people, and we started a rebellion. They only started coming out when I was caught. I was sort of their leader. I guess we have the whole population on our side now." Nya explains, scratching the back of her head. The Serpentine had thought she was useless, and she made it seem that way. So they set her free.

Jay hugs Nya, embracing her. "I thought you were gone."

"Well, I wasn't." She replies, smiling.

"But weren't you in there ten minutes ago?" Zane asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"They set me outside the city. They thought I wouldn't be able to get back in. I just…wasn't there when they implanted everyone with those chips that make you get electrocuted when you try to leave. So I came back in, and saw you guys on the roof. Nice hiding spot by the way." Nya giggles a little. "Do you guys want to come with me to the rebellion hideout?"

"We would love to!" Jay replies. "Let's go back and get Cole and Lloyd."

"Lloyd's alive?!" Nya gasps.

"Barely. Come back to Livy's apartment. We'll show you around."

They go back to Livy's apartment, and Nya is shocked to see Lloyd. "What happened?"

"He has whooping cough. Pythor managed to make it not contagious. Cole just got a fever. C'mon, let's go to out new home." Jay throws Lloyd over his shoulder, not forgetting the blowgun and darts. They're going to need those. They leave the apartment, going into the street. And their new home.

**~Livy's POV~  
**

I can't breathe. The air has been knocked out of as I was thrown against the ground. Something hits my back, causing lots of pain. Most likely a blade. "Keep moving!" Someone hisses. I try to move my hands, but I can't. They're plastered to my side by a ring. Seriously. It's a ring that loops around my arms, making them squeeze my sides tightly. I get up, walk a few steps, but am hit by a recently shoved Kai. I stumble a little, falling to the cement wall. I keep walking. "Pythor, when are we going to get there? We've been walking in the sewer forever!" The voice hisses again, impatient.

"Just wait Skales. And we've only been walking for five minutes. We're just taking them to a new section of the prison." Pythor replies. Wait… he just revealed everything! We're in the same prison, but we keep being placed in different sections of it! Yes! I need to tell the Ninja about this! I look over at Kai, to see if he's thinking what I'm thinking. Though I doubt he can think straight. I swear he's shoved every two seconds. Then the Serpentine kick him until he gets up. It makes me wince.

Upon arriving at the new section, I realized why it was saved for last resort. It makes it look like escape is impossible. Two lard birdcages hang from the ceiling, over looking lava. The cage floors are actually trap doors, so they can kill us anytime they want. So now we're on the inch of death every second. They put us in the cages, making sure we realize they have buttons on them all the time. Buttons, if pressed, will kill us. I gulp.

Now we're _really _vulnerable.

Well, not leaving out a room with a label saying _Fear Room. _Oh no.

**Yay! Another chapter! I promise I'll do every suggestion! So I'll let you know this: Each suggestion makes a new chapter! So thank you all so much! You're the best!**

**~Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! And all the wonderful suggestions! Wow, you guys are really creative. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Regular POV~**

They arrive at the rebel hide out. It's in an abandoned building, in the basement. Many people run around, holding papers or weapons. Some type busily on computers and other advanced technology. In fact, the lights from the screens are the only things illuminating the large concrete room. The rest of it is dark. "So you've been here for two years?" Jay asks as they enter the room.

"Yeah." Nya replies, her voice firm. She keeps it like that around her fellow rebels. Makes her seem like a leader. "Take them to the medical center." She says to someone, pointing at Cole and Lloyd. They leave with them, and she turns to Jay and Zane. "Follow me." She takes confident strides. Jay can't help but stare. She seems so… different around these people. Like a leader.

"So how have you been?" Zane asks as they come to a stop at a room. They enter, and it has people in it with weapons. Many targets are on the wall. The training room.

"Pretty good actually. Now, you better shape up. Gosh, why is it so hot in here?" Well, hotter than it usually is. Nya takes off her black hood, revealing her hair and gone just past her shoulder blades.

"What happened to your hair?" Jay asks in bewilderment.

"I didn't really have time to cut it. Everyone gather around!" She shouts. Everyone obediently drops their weapons and go to her, forming a half circle. Everyone wears black; making the Ninja feel out of place with their bright colored Ninja suits. "Now, here are some of the escapees from the Serpentine. They'll explain all the Serpentine's tactics. You guys will show them how we fight around here. Everyone agree?" They all nod. "Good. Now get moving!"

Nya walks into the medical center, and checks on Cole and Lloyd. She's finally alone. Now she can be her normal self. "Hey guys. Feeling better?"

"I am. I don't know about Lloyd though. He's still sleeping." Cole replies. He isn't lying on the bed, just sitting on the side.

"Great. Well, you should be all better by tomorrow with those fever pills." Nya smiles. She's happy to have a normal conversation. But this doesn't last long.

"So, have you ben watching?" She stiffens up.

"Yes." She responds simply. She had literally _cried _when she saw what was happening to Kai. Well, all of them! Mostly Kai, though. She felt bad for Livy, and then hated her, but then liked her when she found out she didn't kill Zane. Though she still finds Livy annoying. Alright, that's an understatement. She's always HATED Livy. Too arrogant.

"Well, you should go check on the other two now. You honestly can't leave Zane and Jay alone together." Cole points out.

"Oh crud!" Nya exclaims and runs out of the room.

**~Livy's POV~  
**

The Fear Room. Pretty self-explanatory. I'm in a forest, which is pretty dark. And I can already decide which fear they're playing with. My fear of a certain cryptid. The Jersey Devil. Really tall, head of a goat, long wings, hooves of a horse. Though it only has two hooves. I'm going to assume he's twenty feet tall. And I'm in the same forest as it. There's a large howl, or cry, and I whip around. Nothing. I turn back around, and there it is, sitting in a tree. I scream.

I begin running, only hearing the sound of hooves against the hard ground. Then the flapping of wings. And it gets closer and closer. He's right behind me. I swerve to the right, dodging a large tree trunk. I hear a thunk, and realize it hit it. I have a few seconds to hide. I dive into a bush, shrinking as low as possible. Hopefully it won't find me. But it does.

I hear its panting right next to the bush, and I scream as loud as possible. And he's about to bring down his claw. He swipes it, but just as it's about to hit my face, the scene goes away and I'm in a white room. I'm alive.

It takes me a minute or two to realize I'm panting. Hard. So I stop myself. But my heart is still beating. "So, how was it?" Pythor's cocky attitude causes me to turn around. I don't reply. "Think it will be efficient for Kai? We both know he has too much pride."

"Pfft. Not anymore." I reply.

"I've noticed. So I'm sure you've had noticed that the citizens have been rebellious. I need a suggestion of yours on how to make it stop. You are a human, after all." I shoot him a glare.

"I thought I was just a defenseless twelve year old." I reply. "Why would I help you? I'm happy for the human race."

"Because they're going to lose. And you know it to."

"There are more humans than snakes, you know." I turn around, and leave the room. Though once I do, I'm bombarded by Serpentine. Do they really think I'll be able to escape? I can't. Not with all the snakes.

I'm put back in the hanging cage, and just stand there. There's no actual room for me to sit down. It's going to be a _long _night.

**~Regular POV~**

Jay, Zane and Cole look at the screen. "Afraid of a cryptid?" Nya snorts.

"Let's find out what Kai's afraid of." Cole replies, a little annoyed.

The screen shows Kai in the same forest Livy was in. They're not playing with his; they're making him go through Livy's fears. Not knowing what's going on, he begins walking like nothing is happening. He doesn't even know what fear they're making him live through. Then he hears low growling. Not bothering to look back, he begins running. But he does sneak a look back. And he doesn't even know what's following him. Some big monster, he guesses.

He runs straight into a tree in the time he turned back. So he climbs. When Kai gets up, he looks at the branches above him. Standing on one, gripping the trunk with massive claws is the large monster again. He looks at the creature's legs, and finds out it has hooves. Perfect. He rips a branch off the tree –heavy enough to knock someone over- and throws it. It hits the monster's feet, causing it to loose balance and fall. It comes crashing through the branches, and Kai just manages to get out of the way. When it hits the ground, Kai looks at it. And then has an idea. He jumps out of the tree, landing on the creature's chest. It appears to have been knocked out. Or is barely conscious. Nonetheless, he grabs one of its large claws, and slices it's throat with one. He won.

"No, no, no!" Pythor shouts furiously. "He's supposed to be _scared!_"

"He wasssss. Next time make him go through hissss own. Besssidesss, we have many more waysssss." A Serpent says, trying to comfort their leader.

"I guess you're right. Now, get out the cheese grater."

**~Livy's POV~**

I feel like screaming when they bring Kai in. You can barely see his skin there's no much blood. They put him in the cell next to mine, and I can only wince. I knew they were using a cheese grater, but I didn't expect them to grate every single spot of skin on his body. Well, I wouldn't know _all _of it but still. It makes me want to barf. Though it does take me awhile to realize that Kai, of all people, is crying. "Hey, dude, everything will be fine." I can't comfort anyone for my life.

"My friends are all dead, I'm stuck here with _you, _and my fate is in the hands of the Serpentine. Everything will _not _be fine!" Well I'm insulted. Uh oh.

Pythor broke him.

**I feel so guilty for writing this! Do you feel guilty for reading this? Argh! Anyways, I kind of want to rant about something. Brace yourselves.**

**So, if you're in Quebec politics, you'll realize the PLQ (Pour Le Quebec or For The Quebec) has won the election. So now we have a separatist party that wants to make Quebec its own country on our hands, but the leader wants to make a new French law. They don't want ANY English! But something did make me feel better. On the back of a city bus, they wrote this: PLQ= Nazi symbol. Anyways, please review! **

**~Emily**


	13. Chapter 13

**I forgot to ask for suggestions on Kai's fears. I'm honestly kind of stuck. Anyways, I'll see if I can do it!**

**~Livy's POV~**

I… I slept? How? I can't sit down! Oh yeah, my legs are dangling out of the edge of the cage while my back is all curled up. And let me tell you, it hurts. A lot. Well, at least they didn't pull the lever in my sleep. I don't really want to die.

Alright, I'm sort of confused about something. I was only afraid of the Jersey Devil _last year. _I'm over it now. Why bring it back? Why not bring in my new fear? My secret fear of failure? Maybe failure isn't something you can play with. And then there was something else I noticed. Kai's legs were broken, yes? How was he able to use them? I guess all injuries go away in the Fear Room. That's good. I guess. "So, Kai… Wazzup?" I ask, bored of my own thoughts.

"Shut up." He says stubbornly. Yes, he's still really mad at me. And he's never in good moods anymore. Like, at all. There's always something to be sad about for him. Makes me sad too, you know? It's just a feeling. It's also a feeling that's eating at my stomach alive. Or is it hunger?

"Hey Serpent people!" I shout. A few look up at me, while one goes to the lever threateningly. "When's the food coming?"

"The more you complain, the longer it takesss." One hisses, glaring daggers at me. Like I said, I don't go down without a fight. So I begin moaning. Loudly. "Shut up!"

"What if I say 'No'?" I ask, looking down at him with a smirk. Bad idea. He pulls the lever, and I grab the bars, making sure I don't fall.

"Stop!" I recognize Pythor's voice right away. Suddenly, the trap door comes swinging up, hitting my knees. Hard. I shout out in pain, not really caring if they hear. "What did I say about killing them?" He demands, looks at the Serpent, which is much smaller than him.

"N-not to." The Serpent says, almost cowering away from him. Hmm. They seem to be afraid of him. It just leaves me to wonder how the other Ninja are doing…

**~Regular POV~**

Cole walks down one of the busier corridors. All conversation drops dead. Everyone stops what they're doing, while some shoot him glares. Everyone hates him. Or highly mistrusts him. Though not just him, the other Ninja too. Why? Because they think they're with the Serpentine. It was a rumor spread by one of the members, and it got around. So now everyone hates them.

Cole keeps on walking. Though his hands are behind his back, touching the handle of his newly owned scythe. _They should have seen the shows, right? _He thinks, his eyes darting around the room. _If they did they would know we're not with them. I don't think Pythor tortures his members. _This causes him to wince. Memories of the past couple of years fill his mind. Trying to think of something else, he focuses on something else. _How will I gain their trust again? Kill a Serpent and bring back its body? No, too risky. They'd try and catch me for sure. How about focusing on not dying in _here. Seems like a better thing to think about, right?

Cole turns a corner and bumps into Jay. "Hey, are they all hostile around you too?" Jay asks, looking around.

"Yeah. It's just a rumor or something. I can't believe they'd think we, of all people, would be working with them. I mean COME ON! How could they…" Cole keeps talking, causing Jay to mutter:

"Hypocrite." Cole gives him a hard stare. "You know it's true!" Jay shouts when Cole mutters something about finding Lloyd and walks away.

**~Livy's POV~**

Yet another session in the Fear Room. I think I'm living through Kai's this time, right? So let's begin. The scene changes, and I appear to be in a dungeon. All around me are the Ninja, and Nya. I'm strapped to the ground by my wrists, so I can't move. Around me, the Ninja are dying one by one. And I can't do anything. While this is happening, I begin to understand Kai's fear. Being helpless. Or, not being able to help. Or maybe it's his friends dying… Alright I don't understand. After everyone is dead, the blood all seeps towards me, and I try to inch away from it as best as I can. Though it all goes on my hands. I get it! They're blood is on my hands! Ha!

The fear ends, and I'm in a white room, laughing. "Why are you not scared?!" Pythor demands, and I turn around to see him.

"Because," I say through mouthfuls of giggles. "We don't have the same fears!" It feels as though I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. I think Kai's fear may be the highlight of my day! I must be desperate to laugh at something, because I can't stop. Even when they put me in the cage. Wow, I am pathetic. "Hey Kai!" I say, and then swing my cage so it hits his. He doesn't do anything, so I do it a few more times.

"Stop it!" He says gruffly. I hit his cage again, but this time with more power, and he topples over. "That's it. It's on!" He shouts with triumph. He swings his, and we collide, causing us to both fall over, laughing. Why yes, I finally got Kai to laugh. We continue swinging, hitting each other, and falling over. I actually don't know why I find this so entertaining! It just is! We hit each other, but I fall and he doesn't. "HA!" He shouts, pounding his chest with his fists. "I win!"

I be a good sport and congratulate him. "Good job!" Then an idea hits my head. "Best two out of three."

"You're on."

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd awakes on the same white bed as before. He's gotten a little better, though he still feels horrible. The problem is the fact that the rebels don't have the proper medicine to help him. Lloyd groans, shoving his face back into the pillow. "Lloyd! I'm so happy you're here!" Lloyd looks up to see Cole, and then moans again before shoving his face back into the pillow again.

"What do you want?" He asks sleepily.

"I need to use you as a cover to get away from Jay. He was annoying me." Cole says before walking to stand beside his bed. Lloyd puts his hands on his cheeks a pretends to gasp in surprise.

"Oh no! Poor you!" He says, and then rolls his eyes. "What did he do?"

"Well I was talking, and I guess I got carried away. Then he called me a hypocrite." Cole explains quickly.

"Well you do say he talks too much…" Lloyd says, trailing off.

"You're not helping!" Cole complains. Suddenly shouting fills the halls, and two blurs, one blue on white, pass the doorframe holding something green. Behind them are tons of dark clothes people. "I've got to go." He says before running out the door.

Nya enters the room which she heard shouting coming from. The rebels all have the Ninja cornered in the center of a large circle. Though the Ninja seem to be protecting someone in the middle. People lash out at them with swords, but they just dodge easily. "Stop!" Nya shouts. Everyone stops, and turns to her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"They're protecting a Serpent!" Someone shouts. She looks at the center, where the Ninja have formed a protective circle around a green figure.

"Let me see." She says, and walks towards them. The crowd parts like the red sea. The Ninja step aside, revealing a Serpent. "Why are you…?" She asks, before trailing off in shock. She now recognizes who he is.

Nya's eyes go wide, and she gasps in shock.

"S-Sensei?"

**Sorry for the slow update! I kind of got into a Pokémon fix recently, and I lost interest in writing this for a few days. Now I'm back! Oh yes, if you haven't figured it out, I love writing cliffhangers. Please review! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Emily**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel so devious, with that cliffhanger. Seriously, when you guy's review, I start laughing I'm so happy! Well, I hope you all like the chapter!**

**~Livy's POV~**

"Pythor, what are you up to?" I ask as a needle in injected into my arm.

"Wait five minutes and you'll find out." He replies, looking devious. As usual. "As you said, it will go off every hour?"

"Yesss." A Serpent hisses.

"Kai has it to?" Pythor asks. The Serpent says yes again. Well, then I kind of tuned out.

I wait the long five minutes. When it's done, my sight goes black, I can't hear, and it feels like I'm on air. I get it. He blocked out all of my senses. I walk –Or think I walk- around in circles. Nothing. I picked up other bits of their conversation. Whatever I'm under lasts for half an hour at a time. So all I can do is think? This is going to be a long half hour.

After the half hour I have all my senses back. I'm in the birdcage, with Kai next to me. Did I almost die of boredom? Yes. Oh yeah, you may be wondering how I know what their conversation was about. I forgot to mention it was before I lost all my senses. "Kai, you okay?" I ask, since he's gripping his head like it might explode.

"Argh!" He shouts out in pain, falling to his knees. I shout his name again, but he doesn't reply. I continue shouting his name. Eventually he removes his hands, and takes a deep breath. "What was that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You see," Pythor says below us. I glare down at him. "That will happen to Kai after your sessions of senselessness. And, as it progresses, will get worse. In around a month it will bring him to the brink of death. Though he will never die, it will be very, _very _close." I can't help but wince at what he said. Then I notice all the cameras in the corners of the volcano. The Ninja are watching, aren't they? "Now bring Kai. The cat 'o' nine tails is waiting."

**~Regular POV~**

"Sensei!" Nya breathes again.

"We understand its Sensei!" Cole says, annoyed. "Now we need to do something about it!"

"We need to get the anti-venom." Zane points out. Sensei Wu had been turned into a Fangpyre, so he was all red. He wore the same robes as before, and he still sported his beard. "First let's find out how this happened." They all look at Sensei, who looks like he doesn't want to talk about it. At all. But he reluctantly does.

So he heard the Ninja had been caught from Nya. They went to rescue them, but had to give up when they were nearly killed in the process. They formed the rebels with Nya as their leader. So Sensei went on a mission with some other members, but was caught while escaping. They weren't sure what to do with him, so Pythor got a Fangpyre to turn him into a Serpent. He had to train to become one of them. So he eventually gained their trust, and the Serpentine allowed him to be one of the guards on the street. They were always watching, so he had to slip away. When he finally found the rebel base, the guards attacked him. Luckily Jay and Zane were close by. They found him, and then ran away with him. Now they're here. "Wow Sensei." Jay says, feeling sort of awkward.

"It'ssss nothing." Sensei says, trying to be modest. "Where isss Lloyd? I wish to ssspeak with him."

"Well how do we know you're not a fake?" A rebel growls, his sword raised to Wu's throat. Wu inches away, not wishing to cause violence.

"Stop it!" Nya says sternly, taking the sword away from him. "Everyone leave! We need to talk to him alone!"

As everyone leaves, words flow into Nya's ear. "Serpent…Traitor…Fake…Fools…Kill him…"

"Let's focus on finding the anti-venom." Nya says, shaking her head to block out the words.

"And rescuing Kai. We can probably get them out when we get the anti-venom." Cole says, thinking out loud.

"Them?" Sensei Wu asks, interested.

"Oh, there's also a girl named Livy there. Now we need to find the anti-venom _and _rescue them! Let's start planning." Cole replies. Groaning follows this.

**~Livy's POV~**

The sense losing came back. When it came back, Kai had the same skull-gripping moment as before. And it doesn't help that they used on of those cat 'o' nine tails on him. I believe it's a whip with nine whips attached to the butt of the whip. And no, the back wasn't enough. They had to whip his chest, which is very dangerous. I know. I've heard it can kill people. What was Pythor thinking?! Oh yeah, he wanted to inflict real pain. Why doesn't he just quit? The Ninja aren't going to give themselves up! Not now! All right, Cole may have considered it once or twice, but now he has the others! It's different! If there's something I learned, it's harder to break a group rather than individuals. Then I see Skales slithering around beneath us. He's a Hypnobrai, right? "Hey Kai!" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Skales is a rather HYPNOTIZING guy!" I shout. Skales looks up, and hisses at us.

"Oh wow!" Kai says, laughing a little. "I'm going to try." He thinks for a few moments before yelling something down. "Skales is in CONTROL!" Not the best one, but hey!

"Shut up!" Skales shouts up at us.

"Hey, I think Skales is on our TAIL!" I shout, causing him to grab his tail defensively. "When you think about it, Zane is a rather COOL guy!" I shout again, causing Kai to groan.

"Seriously. Puns aren't funny." He says, almost scolding.

"Really? I thought I was on FIRE!" I say, cracking another horrible pun. Kai tells me to shut up, but not before I crack more Zane jokes. I think I'll calm down now. Back to serious town.

Perhaps Pythor should just kill us. I mean, seriously, torturing us –or Kai- isn't going to do anything! I never thought I'd be missing my home in Black Alley.

**~Regular POV~**

"Everyone ready?" Nya demands using a powerful tone. This causes Jay to fall in love with her all over again. She jumps in the Exo-Suit, activating it. Jay was forced to wear the same dark leather as the rest of the rebels, because blue was too colorful. Too easy to spot. Along with Zane. Cole got to keep his Ninja suit though. Cole has the scythe strapped to his back but he has the throwing knife he got from Livy on his belt. Speaking of Livy, they plan on recuing her and Kai. Tonight. "Let's move!"

The rebels move silently along the shadows. They discovered that Kai and Livy are being held at the Fire Temple, inside the volcano. Upon arriving, everyone takes a deep breath. Nya had a simple plan. Sneak in, kill any Serpentine along the way, kill Fangtom, take his staff, and rescue Livy and Kai if they have time. It hurt Jay a little to know she was putting this before her own brother. The rebels all move to the right, but Cole grabs Zane and Jay's shoulders and leads them the other way. "They'll get the anti-venom. We can do the recuing."

"Doesn't it seem a little risky?" Jay asks, skeptical about the whole thing.

"It shouldn't be too hard. They'll be so focused on everyone else that we can easily slip in a rescue them." Cole points out, moving close against the wall.

"Aren't they hanging in bird cages? And what if they're losing all their senses now?" Zane says, glancing around.

"Let's just hope they aren't." Cole replies.

They move silently until they reach the center of the volcano. Hanging in cages, are Livy and Kai. Kai notices them, but Livy doesn't. Though Kai won't say anything. Or move. He can't sell them out. Strapped on Zane's back are Livy's blowgun and darts, along with a sword for Kai to use. There are no Serpentine. They climb up the walls of the volcano, and leap to the cages. This startles Livy, almost causing her to scream. Quickly but silently, Cole hacks away the locks with the axe. He opens the cages and they both climb out. Zane gives Kai his sword and hands Livy her blowgun and darts. They're ready to go.

They all jump down to the wall, Cole having Livy slung over his shoulder. They all get down on the ground, and are about to go through the tunnel to leave when a voice snarls.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" They turn around to see Pythor. Behind him, is tons of Serpentine.

"Get them."

**Well, I'm going to be completely honest. I'm only expecting one or two more chapters for this story! But, do not fear! I'll probably write a sequel! Please review! **

**~Emily**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm expecting one more chapter! Then a sequel! Enjoy!**

**~Livy's POV~**

I shoot a dart. It hits a Serpent in the foot, causing him to die in a few mere seconds. Though no one moves. The tension in the air just gets thicker and thicker. Even though Pythor ordered them to attack, they haven't. Though then, in a simple nod, spears come flying at us from all different directions. I charge into the Serpentine, the Ninja behind me. I swing the axe Cole gave me for close combat at a Serpent's neck, lodging it in. I take a dart out and quickly jab it in another one's side. I pull the axe out of the Serpent's throat and send it flying at another Serpent, hitting its stomach. I elbow one in the face, hard, and then twist it's head until I hear a snap. This is gross. I kick another one in the stomach, but I get kicked in the back really hard, sending me against the rough ground. It takes me a few moments to realize the Ninja are doing Spinjitzu. I wish I had some super powers…

During the small moment I wasn't concentrating on battle, a Constrictai tackles me to the ground, its heavy weight pinning me there. I try to fight, but after a while, I realize it's useless. So I just lie down, him on top of me, waiting for something to happen. The Serpentine are probably going to win this. I'm being completely honest.

And they do. Eventually they have the Ninja handcuffed, and thrown against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, Jay shouts a single word. "Samurai!" Then the others join in. Who's Samurai? I figure it out when a giant robot thing comes crashing through the wall, throwing blades everywhere. Beside him are tons of dark clothed people. I scan the room. I see everyone… Except Pythor! Dang it! He escaped!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the robot picks us up one by one. It has me, Jay and Cole. It's about to pick up Zane, when Pythor appears right next to Kai. Smiling, he takes out a glowing blade, which I recognize as a Fang Blade. Then, looking devious, he plunges it into Kai's stomach. He leaves the blade there and then vanishes. The body in the suit shouts his name before running over here. "Kai?" The mechanical like voice asks. He doesn't answer. Samurai takes off its helmet, revealing it's Nya, and begins shaking Kai's shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" She shouts over and over again, and then begins crying. Kai's curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach, which is bleeding like crazy. "Oh no… Kai!"

Is he dead? Is he? Nya suddenly flips Kai over, revealing his stomach, and yanks out the knife. "Get the bandages!" She orders, trying to cover up the wound with her hand.

"But there's no use! We won't have enough-" Someone begins to protest, only to be cut off by Nya.

"Shut up and get the bandages!" She screams, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Ninja jump off the suit, and rush over to Kai. I follow. "Oh Kai, no, no, no, no!" She begins panicking, glancing around wearily. "Look, everything's going to be all right. Just hang in there…"

Kai groans. His first sign of life. I glance around, and realize the Serpentine have fled. "Nya…" Kai manages to say, blood leaking out of his mouth. I wince, cringing away from the sight. His eyes begin going dull just as the rebel brings back the bandage. Nya rips off Kai's shirt and begins applying the bandage all over. Hopefully he can survive. But I think there's an unspoken truth. He probably won't. Even though I barely knew him, it brings tears to my eyes.

It doesn't take long for the bandage to redden. The rebels, not really knowing him, don't take this to the heart. While Nya, Cole, Zane and Jay do. I'm sort of in the middle. Suddenly Kai begins floating, and is taken away from the others. Nya stands up, her eyes red from crying. Then Pythor reveals himself to be holding Kai, and takes the sword off his back, and places it to Kai's throat. "You come with us, and we'll make sure he lives. You don't, he dies." He snarls.

"How do you plan on taking all of us?" A rebel demands.

"Not all of you. The two girls and the Ninja." I realize whom he's talking about. The Ninja, Nya and I. "The rest of you will be free to go."

"What would you do with us?" I ask, kind of curious.

"You'll find out." He says, the look on his face seeming like he's telling the truth. He drops Kai on the ground, causing the Ninja to run over to him and help him up. "Oh yes, and bring Lloyd. Can't have _him _running around now can we?"

"Am I allowed to bargain?" Cole says, tears dripping down his cheeks as well.

"Explain." Pythor says, looking interested.

"If you get us, you have to turn Sensei back into a human. Also, you need to heal Lloyd and take out that senselessness you put in Livy and Kai." Wow, he knows how to bargain. Pythor considers this, and taps his chin lightly with his fingers while he thinks.

Finally, Pythor sighs. "Fine. Guards! Shackle them!" Pythor shouts. "Rebels," He says, glaring at them. He tosses them a small pouch and a piece of paper. "In this pouch is some Fangpyre anti-venom. In this document you'll find the papers necessary to get by the guards with Lloyd. I want him back here by tomorrow."

Serpentine jump from shadowed walls, handcuffs with them. They throw chains around our necks as well, and walk us past Pythor. While doing this, I demand some dignity. "Hey Pythor, remember that thing I said about a bed slave?" I ask, raising my eyebrows up and down again. He just rolls his eyes on this.

They walk us through dark halls until we reach sunlight. Though when this happens, strong electricity goes through my body, causing me to collapse to the ground. Something is quickly injected into my arm, causing it to stop. I find myself panting loudly, on my knees, clutching my stomach. The Constrictai holding the chain around my neck yanks at it, a silent way of telling me to hurry up. I get up and continue walking, coming alongside Cole. I nudge his side, and say something rather loudly. "Hey Cole, you're solid as a ROCK!"

Then Kai, whom is being carried by Cole, manages to say something. "Just shut up…"

I raise my hands into the air with triumph. "Our great lord speaks!" I would bow, but I' m kind of walking in the middle of a tall field of grass, with a very impatient Serpent guarding me. Let me tell you, the grass feels great. The only thing with nature since I was ten. Actually, same situation with the Ninja. I guess we're all in the same boat.

**~Regular POV~**

The rebels get back to their base, angry. Why would Nya give into something so silly in a few seconds? Was Kai really that worth it? "We should probably give this to the Snake-Guy." The rebel, whose name is Denny, says. Denny goes to the room where they left Sensei, so find rebels already surrounding him. They give him room to get in the middle with the pouch. Sensei looks up at him. He was meditating when they came in. Denny hands him the pouch, gives him a slight look of disgust, and walks away, the rebels behind him.

The rebels find Lloyd in the medical center, fast asleep, looking like a little angel. How can they give up a seven year-old to the Serpentine?

Though they do anyways. They gave him to the Serpentine.

Lloyd is taken down the same dark hallway as the others. There are only a few. He can escape right? He just needs to use Spinjitzu… Suddenly, a dark figure jumps in front of them. He has four arms, and a face full of rage.

"I am here for my son."

**Alright, so I figured I have to bring Garmadon into this, right? Oh yes, the next chapter will be the last one! I hope you liked the story up to this point! Please review!**

**~Emily**


	16. Last Chapter

**Last chapter! I'm so sad! This chapter will be shorter than normal, just letting you know. I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Regular POV~**

"Ha! Garmadon?" Skales asks, mockingly. "Like you can defeat us! We defeated Sensei Wu, the Ninja and even your son! What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"Give him back." Garmadon says, his eyes narrowed. In all his arms he has a variety of weapons. A sword, spear, axe, and machete. He glares at Skales. All Skales does is glare back, an arrogant smirk forming on his face.

Skales continues smirking. "You'll have to get him back. Attack!" Serpentine charge at Garmadon, who easily defeats them. Skales guards Lloyd, though Lloyd punches him in the back of the head. This causes Skales to whip around. He's about to punch him back when an arm grabs his. Skales turns his head around to face the Dark Lord. Garmadon punches him in the face, and then kicks his stomach to send him flying across the room. Garmadon throws Lloyd over his shoulder and sprints down the hall.

"Come on son, we're leaving." He says.

"But dad! We need to rescue the Ninja! And Wu's been turned into a snake!" Lloyd shouts, pounding on his father's back with his small fists.

Garmadon freezes. "Wu's a snake…?" He asks, looking at Lloyd.

"Yes! And he's with people who want to kill him!" Lloyd says while Garmadon takes him off his back. "And we need to get the Ninja too! If you don't go, I'll go alone!"

Garmadon considers this. He can't have his kid alone again, which will certainly leave him to be captured again, though he doesn't want to save the Ninja. He could get Wu, and then maybe _he _could rescue the Ninja. No, Lloyd wouldn't allow that either. Why does he have to be so stubborn? "Fine. Let's go."

**~Livy's POV~**

It turns out the winter was fixed. They only put it in Ninjago City to make us cold. Meaning Cole and I. Turns out its spring. Not that I would really know, since there are no plants whatsoever in the city.

At first I wasn't sure where they were taking us. Though it was when Kai managed to mutter "Four Weapons…" That the Ninja realized it's where Kai and Nya grew up. It's also the poorest town now. Well, every city besides Ninjago City is going through an economical crisis. And they're putting us in the worst city to be in at the moment. Ignacia. So basically, they're showing us whose boss.

Now I'm lying in the dirty single bed as sunlight shines through the window. In the bed next to mine is Nya. Or, well, where Nya sleeps. I should probably be getting up now. "Livy!" I hear Cole shout from another room in the small two-floor blacksmith shop. I groan, and throw the covers away from myself. I literally chuck myself out the bed, not wanting to wake up at five in the stupid morning! I put on the dress Nya leant me since the other clothes of mine were all ripped. Hey, she didn't have anything else. The rest of her clothes are packed up somewhere else. The dress goes halfway down my thighs, and is pink and black plaid. It has straps, and a dark brown bow where the crest of it is. She leant me steel-toed combat boots, since they don't fit her anymore and my hunter boots were taken away. I head downstairs, brushing my hair as I walk into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask as I sit next to –the now alive- Kai.

"Not much. You can make yourself whatever you want though." Cole replies, heading out the door. Ugh. I decide to skip breakfast and head out the door after Cole. He appears to be heading out to the fields, where the strong people work. Alright, I should go somewhere else then. I think I'll go to the arboretum. Or the apple fields. Whatever people call them.

I plant a seed and spread dirt over it with my hands. We wear no chains. They want to make us tired, and it worked. I'm tired, but probably from waking up really early and going to bed late at night. But there's something else.

We may be here. But something's different than it was before, the fact that we're all together.

So let me tell you. We may be together, here but we are _anything_ but hopeless.

**No! It's done! I'm a little sad. BUT, there will be a sequel! I'm kind of torn on what to call it. I'm thinking of ceaseless, but I don't know. Anyways, I really hope you liked the story!**

**Signing out for the last time on this fanfic,**

**~Emily**


End file.
